A project of small data transmission (SDT) is successfully established in R13. One important task of the project is to provide super long range coverage. To enhance the coverage, a relatively intuitive method is that a transmit end performs retransmission, and a receive end combines signals in order to increase a requirement on the coverage.
Currently, in a retransmission method, a data channel and a control channel are sent simultaneously according to a same repetition quantity. However, actually, a coverage requirement of the data channel is different from that of the control channel, and transmitting the two channels according to the same repetition quantity probably causes waste of transmit power, and results in a lag of data demodulation.